memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Did You Know
<- Template:DidYouKnow See also: DidYouKnow archive Policy How often should the did-you-knows be refreshed? We have enough for the next revision. I suggest two weeks, or alternatively one week, but question is if w can keep that up. In any case, some form of policy would be nice. My suggestion: *Anyone may suggest didyouknows. *Registered members may edit the active didyouknows for spelling and links. *Admins may replace the active didyouknows after the period has expired. -- Redge 14:43, 22 Jul 2004 (CEST) Also an important rule is to archive old DYK's (see archive link above), so DYK's are not used twice. -- Redge | [[User talk:Redge|''Talk]] 16:04, 16 Aug 2004 (CEST) :On this note, I would suggest the current apparent pattern of once or twice a month should be sufficient. After all, these are a lot harder to come up with than things for the Article of the Week. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 22:01, Aug 20, 2004 (CEST) Suggestions *that the Borg Queen elevater thingy, the restrainment thingy of Locutus (on Enterprise), the restrainment thingy where Data created his daughter and the thingy where Geordi La Forge controlled the remote probe are in fact one and the same prop? **I think this one is built up as slightly more than it is, since the last three were all on the same set anyway (all took place in the cybernetics lab). *that the corridors seen in ST:TNG were actually built for Star Trek: Phase Two in the late seventies when that series was budgeted for preproduction. They were refurbished for TMP, and used in ST:2 and ST:3 as the NCC-1701 refit corridors, and refurbished again to be used as the NCC-1701-D corridors in TNG. They made their final appearance in "Generations" in 1994, over 15 years after their inception? *that two years after his discussion with Lilly in Star Trek: First Contact, actor Patrick Stewart in 1998 played a rather lenghtly role as captain Ahab in Franc Roddam's mini-series adaptation of "Moby Dick"? *that the original starship [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)Defiant]]'s officially recognized registry number NCC-1764 was derived from a FASA role playing game. The authors of the Star Trek Encyclopedia decided to use it when they were making their shiplist *that on the sets of Star Trek: Enterprise, 16 Macintosh PowerMac G4 Cubes are used to power the many computer display screens on the Bridge, Engineering, and Sickbay sets, among others *The bridge set of Enterprise (NX-01) has 80 plasma screens built into it.- B-101 02:08, 24 Oct 2004 (CEST) *that only once have the entire Star Trek: Voyager crew all been on the bridge at the same time, at the beginning of "Equinox, Part I"? -- MiChaos 14:30, 2 Nov 2004 (CET) Requests Didn't Levar, Patrick, Brent and Jonathan form a band of some sort (I remember reading that here at MA). I never knew that. It would make a nice did-you know as well. Redge 16:36, 4 Jul 2004 (CEST) Found it, it was referenced in Brent Spiner. The band is called 'The Sunspots'. Could anyone make a DidYouKnow about this (and possibly even an article)? -- Redge 23:15, 27 Jul 2004 (CEST) Comments October the 28th Sorry, I had to change the quote to match the English version of FC, "take a leak" (at least I assume the movie dialogue matched the familiar American English idiom. A question: What's the meaning of "Used as an artwork for" for the Romeo/Last Battlefield statement? I'm just not getting it -- Captain Mike K. Bartel :i concur. my guess would be they reused the set, but they also could have had the big screen with the episode running in the background. clarification, please. --kamagurka 20:08, 28 Oct 2004 (CEST) regarding the "toilet" DYK: in DS9's Explorers Jake Sisko quite clearly refers to one part of the lightship as the bathroom (albeit with some bafflement). And in Enterprises's Minefield, Reed makes a (rather stupid) toilet joke. so the entry is at the very least exaggerated. --kamagurka 19:56, 28 Oct 2004 (CEST) :Agreed on that, I already changed the line about toilets themselves, theres the brig toilet in Star Trek 5, and the supposed toilet in B'Elanna's quarters in one VGR episode -- Captain Mike K. Bartel In Call To Arms, Rom says he has to "go to waste extraction". That's a toilet reference, isn't it? -- s.k. August 16th, 2004 I moved the last 4 DYK's from MediaWiki:DidYouKnow:Temp. They were posted by BlueMars with this message: I decided to post possible future Did you knows? here. Otherwise I would forget them again... ;-) Actually we could use this as a kind of pool, from which the best ones can be chosen, thereby enabling a more frequent update of the DYK?s. Guess that's already taken care of. Now it's just a question of getting the rest of MA to find this page on their own. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 13:50, 16 Aug 2004 (CEST) June 22nd, 2004 (moved from Talk:Main Page) in my opinion the main page is not updated frequently enough. (update "did you know", article of the week is more like an article of the month) --BlueMars 19:25, Jun 22, 2004 (CEST) :I agree, no offence to the admins. Perhaps the rst of us can help you guys out? We could have the custom messages displayed on the front page unsecured. That way, experienced members will know their way to update the main page. If those changes aren't satisfatory, you can always roll back the changes. :Oh, I know. What about a meeting where each week on a set day and time we discus what did-you-knows, articles, pictures, etc. to put on the front page. All the admins would have to do, is put in those changes in the custom messages. -- Redge 21:00, 22 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Good, then let's create pages, where the users may propose "did you knows" and articles of the week, so the admins simply have to choose from there, which should accelerate the process of keeping the main page up to date. --BlueMars 21:44, Jun 22, 2004 (CEST) :: BlueMars, you'd better clear your browser cache. The AotW has been updated every week so far. I was only late once, and that was last week. But it's been kept up to date. I haven't updated the DYK yet, but that's just because I haven't had any ideas for really good trivia to replace it with. :: At any rate, anyone's welcome to update the DYK at any time. You can find it at Template:DidYouKnow. :-) -- Dan Carlson 03:23, 23 Jun 2004 (CEST) :::If we allow anyone to update that message at will, it will probably either become a mess, or be updated faster than we can read them. Why don't we just agree to update them every week at, let's say, saterday? -- Redge 09:58, 23 Jun 2004 (CEST)